


Tidur

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sleep
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: “Mau tidur?”“Kamu mau?”





	Tidur

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

Kiyoteru memperbaiki letak kacamatanya setelah menguap lebar. Pemuda itu memijit keningnya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus kepada layar laptopnya.

Rana menatap pemuda itu prihatin. “Kiyo, mau tidur sekarang?”

Kiyoteru menoleh. “Kamu mau?”

Rana menghela napas sambil menatap layar laptopnya. “Hmm ... tapi ini masih banyak yang belum dikerjain.”

“Sama,” balas Kiyoteru sambil menguap.

“Sekarang udah jam ...,” Rana menyipitkan mata, “satu pagi. Gimana? Mau tidur?”

“Kamu mau?”

“... kenapa selalu dibalikin ke aku?”

“Soalnya aku mau tidur atau nggak, ya gimana kamu.”

“Kenapa nggak aku yang gimana kamu?”

“Gak mau, maunya aku yang gimana kamu.”

Rana menutup laptopnya kesal. “Ayo tidur.”


End file.
